


Webs and Deception

by octopus_fool



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bestiality, Community: hobbit_kink, Crack, Giant Spiders, Horror, Interspecies, Other, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopus_fool/pseuds/octopus_fool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ungoliant did not only want to feed on the light of the Two Trees and half of the jewels in exchange for helping Melkor. She also asked him to father her children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Webs and Deception

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/2320.html?thread=15411216#t15411216) Hobbit Kink prompt.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Melkor tried to back away subtly, but he was held back by two of Ungoliant’s strong legs.

“What does it look like to you, my honeybee?”  
Melkor knew spiders couldn’t smile, but if they did, he imagined it would look like the expression Ungoliant now wore. Her legs moved ceaselessly as ever, twisting the threads of her web into structures that made no sense to him at all.

“Did you just call me _honeybee_?! And now that I’ve fulfilled our agreement, could you please keep a bit more distance?” He tried very hard not to panic. The strange substances his body insisted on sending through the veins of his chosen form made him _feel_ things. It was one of the things he hated about being solid.

“Don’t you like cuddling after mating, my honeybee?” She replied. There was something elegant about the way she balanced on her dark threads of silk. 

“I am the greatest of the Ainur, the Lord of the Dark! I don’t _cuddle_! And even if I did, I would choose a life form that didn’t pose the challenge of figuring out where eight hairy legs go during the process.”

Ungoliant made a sound that sounded surprisingly like tutting. “You have the honour of being the father of my countless children and yet you choose to insult me. I am fairly certain that qualifies as being rude.”

A third leg settled lightly on Melkor and he tried very hard not to shudder.

“Look, I honoured our agreement. You helped me by weaving your web of darkness and aided me in killing the Two Trees. I mated with you to father your brood and will give you your half of the jewels to devour. Why don’t we leave this cave so I can hand them over and then we can both go our separate ways?”

“Oh, we _mated_ , but there’s a bit more to that, isn’t there, my honeybee?”

Melkor shook his head, horrified. “No, definitely not! I am not the fatherly type, in case you hadn’t noticed. I will not stay around to cuddle and coddle your offspring.”

Ungoliant made a disgusted sound. “Is that what those ridiculous elves do? They may be quite juicy, but not terribly sensible. Spiderlings require none of that nonsense, their needs are rather simple.”

“Well, what do they need then?” Melkor tried edging a bit further away from her clutching legs, but Ungoliant tightened her grip ever so slightly and clicked her fangs.

“Food, of course.” She had that expression again, the one that Melkor would have called a grin on any other creature.

“They’ll have the jewels, won’t they? And the Second-born will awake soon and your offspring can feast on them.” He gave up on subtlety and began struggling against Ungoliant’s grip in earnest. The structures she had been spinning the entire time suddenly made sense after all. 

“Yes, of course. But there’s nothing like the flesh of the own father as a first meal, is there?” With a flick of her third pair of legs, she threw the web over him. His head stayed free, but the rest of his body became ensnared in dark, sticky threads. He grappled with them, but only managed to get more tangled.

Ungoliant loomed large in his vision as she came closer and closer. Her numerous eyes glinted even in the darkness. She clicked her fangs again and Melkor’s entire attention focussed on the menacing chelicerae as they approached.

He tried to move backwards despite being entangled but only succeeded in tripping and falling to the ground. 

“Don’t you dare! I will make you regret this!” He was aware he didn’t seem particularly powerful, writhing on the ground as he was. Melkor tried using his powers, but there was something in Ungoliant’s webs that seemed to inhibit them.

She scoffed. “And how exactly will you accomplish your revenge?”

There was a sudden pain as Ungoliant pierced his shoulder with her fangs. She retreated slightly, still watching his movements to make sure he did not escape. His shoulder burned and soon, the arm closest to the bite began feeling numb. The numbness quickly began spreading across his body.

“I will....” Melkor’s mouth started feeling fuzzy.

“Yes?”

Melkor opened his mouth again, but only a gurgling emerged. He was aware that his struggling was fading to feeble twitches. 

Of course, Ungoliant also noticed and picked him up again, rotating him between her legs as she wrapped him in a tight cocoon of black thread.

“You will make a wonderful meal for my spiderlings. They will grow nice and fat on your juices and there is nothing you can do about it.”

The world went black as the thread began covering Melkor’s head. Surely, there would be a balrog that would come save him, or his faithful lieutenant Mairon would lead the newly bred armies of orcs forth from Angband to rescue him. 

“Nothing wrong about taking a bit of an early nibble,” he heard Ungoliant’s despicable voice say. “After all, the eggs have to grow strong and healthy first, don’t they, my honeybee?”

There was more pain as the fangs pierced him again. The pain rose to a level Melkor had never thought possible. It felt as though the very matter holding his solid form together was dissolving. He could not leave his solid form behind either, no matter how he tried. Then his consciousness faded.

**Author's Note:**

> Interesting trivia: 
> 
> It turns out that there is actually a Portuguese species of tube trapdoor spiders, _Nemesia ungoliant_ , named after Ungoliant. You can see some pics of it [here](http://www.biolib.cz/en/taxon/id744034/).
> 
> There is also a genus of sheet weaver spiders (Linyphiidae) called _Sauron_ , which was already named before Tolkien was even born. You can see some pics [here](http://arachno.piwigo.com/index?/category/717-sauron_rayi). Like most Linyphiidae, they are tiny, and of course, absolutely harmless. Sauron would be appalled. ;D


End file.
